meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 048
5:30:48 PM Canto: So it's the day after the banquet/heist. After you guys stole the recipe from the Mherit offices, you teleported to the Utlan Tari offices. You then returned tot he ship after turning your findings over. 5:31:36 PM Canto: So it is the next morning. 5:31:56 PM Janis: Janis goes to eat in the kitchen. 5:32:22 PM Wynn: Wynn is in the galley, reading. 5:32:46 PM Janis: Morning. 5:33:04 PM Quintilian: Quintilian turns up, looking tired. 5:33:11 PM Wynn: Good morning. 5:33:37 PM Janis: Hi, Quint. 5:33:42 PM Janis: Haven't seen you in a while. 5:33:58 PM Quintilian: Weren't you in the forest? 5:34:07 PM Janis: Yep. 5:34:22 PM Janis: I'm not possessed by a demon mask anymore. 5:34:30 PM Janis: How are you? 5:34:42 PM Quintilian: Good. And well enough, I suppose. 5:34:58 PM Wynn: How'd that happen, anyway? 5:35:12 PM Janis: Not sure. I just woke up and it was gone. 5:35:37 PM Janis: I'm just sort of going with it. 5:35:51 PM Quintilian: ... it's likely still out there. 5:35:59 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 5:36:02 PM Janis: I think he might be my hawk now. 5:36:06 PM Janis: Not sure, though. 5:36:15 PM Wynn: Yes, I'd assume it chose another host. 5:36:28 PM Quintilian: Malevolent influences don't simply disappear. 5:36:28 PM Wynn: But your hawk has no negative energy. 5:37:04 PM Janis: Janis shrugs "Not saying I know" 5:38:24 PM Janis: I can't remember anything from while I was in the forest. 5:38:32 PM Janis: He might be in a deer, for all I know. 5:38:33 PM Wynn: The forest is too large to do a proper search, but I'm sure it will turn up again. Probably at the least convenient time. 5:39:04 PM Wynn: That's..... also troubling. 5:39:07 PM Janis: So...basically like everything else we find. 5:39:46 PM Nilani: Nilani shows up,carrying a smallish journal-y book. 5:39:59 PM Nilani: Oh, hey guys! 5:40:04 PM Janis: Hi Nilani. 5:40:07 PM Wynn: Nilani. 5:40:19 PM Quintilian: Sometimes we find people. 5:41:55 PM Wynn: Have you had any success with the council stuff, Quintilian? 5:42:26 PM Quintilian: Everyone I've talked to has supported the idea. 5:42:34 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 5:42:54 PM Janis: What idea? 5:43:08 PM Wynn: Electing a council of leaders. 5:43:26 PM Janis: ...leaders of what? 5:43:36 PM Wynn: Our group. 5:43:44 PM Janis: ...oh... 5:44:15 PM Canto: Nation's Voice: Captain Vel has returned. Should I let him in? 5:44:25 PM | Edited 5:44:29 PM Wynn: Yes, Nation. 5:44:26 PM Janis: Sure. 5:44:39 PM Janis: ...so, can anyone be on this council? 5:45:15 PM Wynn: I believe what we had discussed was four members from the people who woke up in pods and one from the hitch-hikers. 5:45:34 PM Wynn: I don't see why we should limit who can be elected, assuming they can get the proper number of votes. 5:45:44 PM Quintilian: Quintilian nods. 5:45:52 PM Janis: Cool. 5:46:06 PM Canto: Captain Vel comes into the galley. "Morning, all." 5:46:15 PM Wynn: Good morning, Captain. 5:46:18 PM Janis: Hi 5:46:34 PM Janis: So, did you find out anything about the evil juice? 5:46:57 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at the guy from her spot. 5:47:22 PM Canto: Vel: Our alchemists are looking at it. Not my department. 5:47:25 PM Quintilian: Quintilian just eyes him, being generally unfamiliar with the guy. 5:48:42 PM | Edited 5:50:25 PM Canto: He nods at Quint. "Missed you at the banquet. Apparently your dragon almost came to blows with the Mherit rep." 5:49:46 PM Janis: She was a bitch. 5:50:45 PM Quintilian: I don't think he's our dragon. Per se. 5:51:01 PM Quintilian: He's a free dragon. 5:51:20 PM Janis: He's our dragon friend. 5:51:22 PM Canto: Vel: In any case. 5:52:48 PM Janis: Did Isk make it back, ok? I haven't seen him since. 5:53:28 PM Canto: Vel: Oh, the others from your ship left fine. And caused quite a scene. 5:53:43 PM Quintilian: What kind of scene? 5:53:43 PM Janis: Oh, good. 5:54:21 PM Janis: Enough to cover up four people killing an evil sorcerer and stealing an evil juice recipe? 5:55:12 PM Canto: Vel: As I recall it had to do with dragon habitats, then eating habits, then hygiene, then parentage. 5:55:15 PM Quintilian: ... sounds like an interesting party. 5:55:58 PM Janis: Not that interesting. The dress code sucked. No weapons allowed. 5:56:29 PM Canto: Vel: Then they started cursing at each other in true draconic, and it got a little messy. 5:56:45 PM Wynn: .....so what brings you here this morning? 5:57:07 PM Canto: Vel: I promised you compensation for your time. 5:58:01 PM Janis: Cool! Payment! 5:58:15 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 5:59:31 PM Canto: He puts a clinky pouch on the table! 5:59:57 PM Janis: Janis huddles around it 6:01:15 PM Canto: Vel: I do have one other job, if you're interested. 6:01:40 PM Canto: Vel: Doesn't have to do with Mherit this time. 6:01:56 PM Janis: ......would there be extra payment? 6:02:16 PM Wynn: Wynn gives Janis A Look. 6:02:27 PM Canto: Vel: Of course. 6:02:34 PM Janis: ...what? I'm a bounty hunter. 6:02:40 PM Janis: Ok, I'm in then. 6:03:21 PM Janis: First, what's in the bag for the last job? 6:03:21 PM Wynn: Some of us prefer to know what we are agreeing to do before we agree to do it. 6:03:33 PM Janis: ...fair point. What's the job? 6:07:13 PM Canto: Vel: I need you to head out of the city. 6:08:42 PM Canto: Vel: Now, the compact that keeps peace here stops at the city limits. 6:09:10 PM Wynn: ...which implies that you want us to do something.... not peaceful. 6:09:59 PM Canto: Vel: No, but it's potentially dangerous. I would like you to go to a village to the North and find someone, and bring them back to the the city limits. 6:10:10 PM Janis: Find what? 6:11:40 PM Quintilian: I don't think we're typically peaceful anyway. And we do a lot of potentially dangerous things. 6:11:49 PM Canto: Vel: A young woman. She may be in danger and my bosses want her to be brought here where she can be put under Utlan-Tari protection. 6:12:01 PM Wynn: A rescue? 6:12:10 PM Janis: In danger how? 6:12:19 PM Janis: Also, why does the company want her? 6:12:49 PM Canto: Vel: she's touched by Bahamut. 6:13:14 PM Janis: Janis makes a "thrown aback" expression 6:14:04 PM Janis: ...what? 6:14:54 PM Quintilian: How? 6:16:56 PM Canto: Vel: Well... you know how most people who channel divine magic are usually followers of a certain god? They pray and their god gives them a portion of their power. 6:17:12 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 6:18:13 PM Quintilian: Quintilian also nods. 6:18:27 PM Janis: ...ok... 6:18:37 PM Nilani: Nilani just continues listening intently. 6:19:24 PM Canto: Vel: Well,s ometimes there are those people who are born with the ability to channel power of a certain god. Chosen ones, favored souls, they're called sometimes. 6:20:18 PM Wynn: I've heard of them. ...I think Berin might be one. 6:20:32 PM Janis: Who's Berin? 6:21:51 PM Canto: Vel: When these people are born here, on this particular plane, they tend to attract a lot of attention. 6:22:02 PM Wynn: Berin's one of the crew. 6:23:26 PM Canto: Vel: this young woman, Tyragne, is being offered a very lucrative appreticeship in Utlan-Tari. 6:23:39 PM Janis: I'd bet. 6:23:49 PM Janis: ...you think we should tell Tarak? 6:24:02 PM Janis: I mean, he's a Paladin of Bahamut, right? 6:24:08 PM Janis: Isn't this kind of his thing? 6:24:50 PM Quintilian: He's a paladin of St. Cuthbert. 6:25:00 PM Janis: Oh, sorry. 6:25:09 PM Wynn: Allys serves Bahamut though. 6:25:16 PM Quintilian: Yes. 6:25:28 PM Janis: She might wanna know, then. 6:25:33 PM Wynn: So wait... you want us to abduct her to offer her a job? 6:25:46 PM Canto: Vel: Who said anything about abducting her? 6:26:06 PM Canto: Vel: She knows that people are coming to escort her to the city. 6:26:20 PM Wynn: Ah, you phrased it like a rescue mission. 6:26:38 PM Quintilian: Good. Kidnapping and enslaving someone isn't on my to-do list today. 6:26:40 PM Canto: Vel: Well, Bahamut has a lot of enemies. 6:26:51 PM Janis: My guess is, it will be if we don't get there before the Mherit people do. 6:28:39 PM Janis: ...well...I'm in. 6:28:54 PM Canto: Vel: Mherit won't interfere. At least not officially, they'll get fined by the inevitables if they do. 6:29:02 PM Wynn: Then what's the dangerous part? 6:29:22 PM Canto: Vel: Bahamut has a lot of enemies. 6:30:40 PM Quintilian: Beyond her? 6:31:14 PM Canto: Vel: Of course. 6:31:49 PM Canto: Vel: Besides, Mherit won't be an issue. But the dragon queen has a lot of cults and followers not affiliated with Mherit. 6:33:49 PM Canto: Vel: I'll spare you the metaphysical details, but suffice it to say, cities and large villages on this plane are a mishmash of various divine energies, so she's gone for the most part under the radar. But as soon as she leaves her village, she'll be noticed. It'll be like a cathedral of Bahamut just started moving across teh countryside. 6:34:04 PM Canto: Vel: So she needs an escort. 6:34:18 PM Wynn: Powerful? Pacifist? 6:35:07 PM Canto: Vel: What? 6:35:13 PM Quintilian: ... A woman cathedral. 6:35:28 PM Wynn: Just wondering if she's powerful and if she's a pacifist like our follower of Bahamut. 6:35:43 PM Canto: Vel: Not a pacifist as far as I know. 6:36:09 PM Canto: Vel: She's powerful, yes, but she doesn't have a lot of experience or wisdom in controlling that power yet. 6:36:17 PM Canto: Vel: Thus the apprenticeship. 6:36:20 PM Wynn: Didn't think so, but it's good to know who you're protecting. 6:36:55 PM Canto: Vel: Do you have mounts? We can provide them if you need them. 6:37:17 PM Quintilian: ... I'd need one. 6:37:21 PM | Edited 6:37:28 PM Janis: Me too. 6:37:27 PM Wynn: I have one. 6:37:40 PM Nilani: I don't have one 6:38:05 PM Canto: Vel: All right, I'll provide some. 6:39:42 PM Canto: He checks his watch. "Can you meet me at the East Gate of the city in an hour? I'll meet you there." 6:40:02 PM Quintilian: Quintilian nods. 6:40:03 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "As long as she is willing, we'll bring her to you." 6:40:26 PM Canto: Vel: She'll be expecting you. Well, she'll be expecting someone. 6:40:35 PM Canto: Roll sense motive, all of you. 6:40:51 PM Janis: ((13)) 6:41:21 PM | Edited 6:41:30 PM Wynn: ((8.)) 6:42:30 PM Quintilian: ((12.)) 6:42:53 PM Nilani: (( 20 )) 6:46:38 PM Nilani: ...Is there anything else you feel we should know? 6:47:11 PM Canto: Vel raises an eyebrow at Nilani. "Hmm? No, nothing relevant, really." 6:47:23 PM Janis: Janis looks between him and Nilani 6:47:50 PM Quintilian: Really. 6:49:04 PM Canto: Vel sighs. "Well. I was asked by my superiors to ask you to do this. I got the impression that it came from higher up." 6:49:17 PM Wynn: To ask us specifically? 6:49:32 PM Canto: Vel: We have our own people who could have handled this, but yeah. My bosses asked me to specifically ask you guys to handle this. 6:49:38 PM Janis: How much higher? 6:49:43 PM Wynn: Why us? 6:49:43 PM Canto: Vel shrugs. 6:51:06 PM Janis: ...Ok...well...that's helpful. 6:51:17 PM Quintilian: No suspicions they might be from the other side? 6:53:44 PM Canto: Vel: No, not really. I'm more curious how far up the chain it goes, and why you, in particular. Obviously Bahamut's eye is on all of this. 6:54:25 PM Wynn: "Us." Does that mean "Nation's crew" or does that mean a specific person or group of people among us? 6:56:00 PM Quintilian: I'd rather not have a god's eyes on us. 6:56:11 PM Wynn: Too late for that. 6:56:11 PM Canto: Vel: As far as I know, no one in particular was mentioned. 6:56:38 PM Canto: Vel: I was told 'ask those people you got to do the recipe job if they'd be interested in more work'. 6:56:49 PM Wynn: ...so they don't know who we are? 6:57:10 PM Janis: Also means they weren't necessarily into us before then. 6:57:26 PM Wynn: I was going to guess that we were chosen because we have the eye of another god. Goddess, really. 6:57:49 PM Canto: Vel shrugs. "That is what I was told, word for word." 6:57:58 PM Wynn: But if they don't know who we are, it is unlikely. 6:58:09 PM Quintilian: And that's worse. 6:58:16 PM Janis: Well, that's something we can worry about later. 6:58:19 PM Wynn: Also unlikely that they are trying to falsely implicate the Church of St. Cuthbert in something. 6:58:22 PM Janis: It doesn't change anything here. 6:58:29 PM Janis: We're not gonna turn down the job. 6:58:39 PM Janis: I still say we talk to Allys before we go though. 6:59:37 PM Canto: Vel: Tell you what. You can talk it over. If you're interested, meet me at the East Gate in an hour and a half or so. If not, no hard feelings. 7:00:00 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:00:08 PM Canto: He leaves! 7:00:30 PM Janis: Janis has said all she feels needed to be said. 7:02:20 PM Quintilian: I'll help. But I hope no gods are involved. 7:02:33 PM Canto: Wrong plane for that! 7:02:34 PM Janis: I think they were from the moment we got here. 7:03:09 PM Quintilian: I wish I thought you were wrong. 7:03:21 PM Wynn: Gods are not all bad. 7:04:06 PM Quintilian: True. There are a scant few who avoid tampering with humanoids. 7:04:27 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls. "Let's go see Allys." 7:04:50 PM Quintilian: Is that necessary? 7:05:05 PM Janis: It's her god. I think she'd at least wanna know about it. 7:05:34 PM Wynn: If nothing else, she might have some helpful advice. 7:05:38 PM Quintilian: Very well. 7:05:49 PM Janis: Janis heads for Allys's room 7:06:22 PM Wynn: Wynn follows with her shield, mace, and book. 7:07:11 PM Quintilian: Quintilian goes with them. 7:07:34 PM Janis: Janis knocks on her door, obnoxiously, when she gets there 7:09:43 PM Canto: No answer. 7:09:51 PM Janis: .......ok then. 7:10:01 PM Wynn: Check Iskandar's. 7:10:09 PM Janis: Janis does so 7:10:32 PM Quintilian: That's an interesting match. 7:10:49 PM Canto: Iskandar opens his door and pokes his head out. "People are trying to sleep." 7:10:57 PM | Edited 7:11:29 PM Wynn: Wynn ducks into her room to drop her book off and get armored up. 7:11:01 PM Janis: We got a new job. 7:11:20 PM Janis: We need to protect a woman. 7:11:27 PM Quintilian: Is Allys there? 7:12:49 PM Canto: He pulls his head back in. "You here?" 7:13:03 PM Janis: Janis looks confused 7:13:48 PM Quintilian: ... Is she clothed, might be the better question. 7:13:58 PM Janis: ............OH! 7:14:47 PM Quintilian: Allys comes to the door, wearing a resplendant red silk robe, and fairly obviously nothing else. She does have a lot of scars on her legs. "What is it?" 7:16:01 PM Janis: .....we got a job from Vel. 7:16:25 PM Janis: He asked us to protect this woman who's "touched by Bahamut", or something like that. 7:16:31 PM Janis: That you might be interested. 7:17:00 PM Quintilian: Allys: It has potential to become interesting. Is she coming here? 7:17:13 PM Janis: ....I don't think so. 7:17:24 PM Janis: Vel said the company wanted to offer her a job. 7:18:36 PM Quintilian: Allys: Utlan-Tari? 7:18:43 PM Janis: Yeah. 7:18:46 PM Wynn: Wynn returns, still tightening some straps on her armor. 7:19:34 PM Quintilian: Allys: I don't know much about that sort of thing. As Tarak likes to point out, we've mainly been functioning as holy hitmen. 7:20:04 PM Janis: This is kind of like that. 7:20:12 PM Janis: Except...not so much the hitman part. 7:20:37 PM Wynn: We just thought you might like to know. 7:20:56 PM Quintilian: Allys: Indeed. Let me know how it goes. 7:20:59 PM Quintilian: She closes the door. 7:21:04 PM Janis: ...ok then. 7:21:27 PM Janis: ...so...do you guys think she's...with Isk? 7:21:40 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. "Brilliant deduction." 7:22:11 PM Quintilian: And the other one as well. 7:22:16 PM Janis: Thank you. 7:22:23 PM Janis: ...other one? 7:22:35 PM Quintilian: The woman. 7:23:15 PM Janis: ....ok... 7:23:23 PM Quintilian: The one with the blue hair. 7:23:34 PM Janis: ...can you do that? 7:23:39 PM Quintilian: Do what? 7:24:04 PM Janis: ...I think I don't wanna talk about this. I need to stop by the forest quick before we go. 7:24:31 PM Canto: you guys can do whatever you need to do before you roll out! 7:24:55 PM Janis: Janis gets all her armor together and picks up Mask (the hawk) from the forest 7:26:01 PM Canto: Okay! Then the three of you ride out. 7:28:02 PM Canto: Or walk out, as two of the three of youd on't have horses. 7:28:23 PM Wynn: Wynn won't summon her horse until the rest of them have one. 7:29:40 PM Canto: You get to the East Gate! Vel is waiting there with a number of steeds. Not horses, though. They're horse-like, but they are clearly reptiles. 7:29:51 PM Quintilian: ... interesting. 7:30:42 PM Janis: ((31 K:N to know what they are)) 7:31:17 PM Janis: Cool, Drakkensteeds! 7:32:08 PM Canto: Vel: These guys are pretty well behaved, so even if you're not the best rider, they won't be hard to handle. 7:32:32 PM Quintilian: Quintilian nods. 7:32:33 PM Quintilian: Good. 7:32:40 PM Quintilian: Quintilian gets on up there. 7:32:49 PM Janis: Janis hops on the coolest one 7:32:58 PM Wynn: Wynn calls Axiom! 7:33:17 PM Canto: Wynn tosses a red-and white ball on the ground, a horse appears. 7:33:50 PM Wynn: Where are we going? 7:35:16 PM Canto: There's a silver steed, a brownish-bronze one, and a purplish one. Vel gets up on his, a blue-green one. "To the North. Should only be a few hours ride. We should be able to get there and back by nightfall." 7:35:39 PM Quintilian: ... nice horse. 7:35:59 PM Quintilian: Quintilian went with the silver one, because he's green and certain colors just don't go with green. 7:36:11 PM Janis: Janis took the purple one 7:36:32 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles and climbs on up into the saddle. 7:37:09 PM Canto: Vel leads the spare brass one on a rein attached to his saddle. "Shall we head out?" 7:37:20 PM Wynn: Lead the way. 7:38:27 PM | Edited 7:39:17 PM Canto: He does! You ride north, leaving the city behind you. You ride a well traveled road leading through grassy plains and lots and lots of farms. 7:39:02 PM Canto: It's a very very nice sunny day. 7:39:33 PM Quintilian: Quintilian frowns. 7:39:41 PM Janis: What's wrong? 7:39:46 PM Quintilian: Nature. 7:39:58 PM Janis: Janis shoots her a funny look 7:40:03 PM Janis: You don't like nature? 7:40:16 PM Quintilian: I prefer art. 7:40:29 PM Janis: Nature is art. 7:40:55 PM Quintilian: Nature is the opposite of art. 7:41:04 PM Wynn: Preferences are not mutally exclusive regardless. 7:41:34 PM Quintilian: True. 7:41:42 PM Janis: ...if that means I'm right, then yes. 7:42:03 PM Quintilian: I'm not accustomed to the untrammeled countryside. Fortunately, Janis is. 7:42:16 PM Janis: Thanks. 7:42:55 PM Canto: Oh, it's pretty trammeled. This is all farmland as far as the eye can see. 7:43:29 PM Quintilian: Quintilian doesn't see much difference, as the spiders and dirt and weather are all still out here. 7:43:33 PM Quintilian: Quintilian is a city orc at heart. 7:44:01 PM Canto: Vel: Yeah, I'm a bit of a city boy myself. 7:44:19 PM Janis: Cities have all kinds of rules. 7:44:44 PM Janis: You need to be careful what you say, or where you go, or who you shoot with an arrow. 7:45:06 PM Janis: The further I get from cities and towns, the better I feel. 7:46:11 PM Canto: Vel: Interesting. 7:46:26 PM Quintilian: I would prefer not to be shot. 7:46:48 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. "I believe you've made that clear a number of times now." 7:47:21 PM Canto: Vel: doesn't that sort of thing go without saying? 7:48:43 PM Quintilian: One would think. 7:48:44 PM Canto: You ride for a few hours! It's very uneventul. It's a busy road, after all, lots of other people going by. 7:51:04 PM Canto: Eventually, you reach a large village. Looks mostly like a farming community, with a few inns and vendors set up for people traveling the road to the city. 7:51:35 PM Janis: Janis makes sure to keep a good eye out for anything suspicious. 7:52:07 PM Quintilian: Quintilian does too. He's actually pretty good with the lizardhorse. 7:53:16 PM Canto: The village if filled with all types! Humans, elves, dwarves, halflings, orcs, and all the half-permutations in between. 7:53:57 PM Canto: Vel: We're supposed to meet her at the Horseshoe's Shoe Public House. 7:54:13 PM Janis: ...the what? 7:54:50 PM Canto: Vel: I know. It's hard to say. 7:55:57 PM Quintilian: Maybe there's a good reason for it. 7:56:09 PM Canto: Vel: There it is. 7:56:31 PM Canto: You stable your horses outside a small, unremarkable pub. 7:57:12 PM Wynn: Let's go find her then. 7:57:18 PM Quintilian: Quintilian heads inside! 7:57:18 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:57:24 PM Janis: Janis follows 7:58:13 PM | Edited 7:58:20 PM Canto: You go inside! You're beckoned over by a young dwarven woman who's sitting at a table with a couple of bags packed sitting beside her. 7:58:59 PM Quintilian: Miss. 7:59:01 PM Canto: Vel walks over to her. "Tyragne? I'm Captain Vel of Utlan-Tari. These are my friends, Janis, Wynn, and Quint." 7:59:17 PM Canto: She smiles broadly. "Hi!" 7:59:23 PM Janis: Janis waves "Hi" 7:59:26 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:59:36 PM Canto: Tyragne: I'm super nervous. But excited. But nervous. 7:59:57 PM Wynn: Why nervous? 7:59:57 PM Quintilian: Understandable. 8:00:31 PM Canto: Tyragne: I've lived here all my life. 8:00:46 PM Canto: Tyragne: I'm just a farmer's daugther. 8:00:58 PM Janis: Clearly not. 8:01:03 PM Janis: Or we wouldn't be here. 8:01:28 PM Quintilian: Being a farmer's daughter is not incompatible with doing great things. 8:01:41 PM Canto: Tyrange: i suppose not! 8:01:47 PM Wynn: Do your best and you'll do fine. Your work is important. 8:02:01 PM Canto: Tyragne: I'm not even sure what I'm going to be doing. 8:02:22 PM Wynn: Service is always a noble pursuit. 8:02:44 PM Canto: Vel: That's up to you, really. Education is first and foremost. 8:03:06 PM Quintilian: I like the way you think, Captain. 8:04:17 PM Canto: Vel: Well, the position is an apprenticeship. We'll make sure she has the tools to choose her own path. Bahamut is very clear on the subject of free will, after all. 8:04:48 PM Canto: Vel: If at the end of the education, you choose another path, away from Utlan-Tari... that's your decision as well. 8:05:22 PM Canto: Tyragne nods. "Well... I said my goodbyes to my family, already, and I'm ready to go!" 8:05:48 PM Canto: She looks at Quint and cocks her head a little, then back at Vel. "I... don't have my own horse." 8:05:58 PM Canto: Vel: I brought a steed for you, don't worry. 8:06:24 PM Quintilian: Right. Let's go. 8:06:24 PM Wynn: Sooner we're off, the better. 8:06:29 PM Wynn: Wynn helps with the bags. 8:06:31 PM Janis: Janis nods 8:07:46 PM Canto: Tyragne: you guys have been riding for hours, don't you want to eat or drink something first? 8:08:04 PM Janis: Eating sounds good, actually. 8:08:13 PM Quintilian: Maybe something portable. 8:08:21 PM Wynn: Does eating ever not sound good to you? 8:08:38 PM Janis: Why wouldn't it? 8:08:47 PM Canto: Tyragne: They make the best pot pie here. 8:09:00 PM Quintilian: She's growing. 8:09:12 PM Quintilian: Nutrition is important to young people. 8:09:28 PM Quintilian: Pot pie is not particularly portable. 8:09:43 PM Janis: But it sounds tasty. 8:09:56 PM Quintilian: Sandwiches. 8:10:40 PM Canto: Tyragne: Okay, I'll go get you something! 8:10:46 PM Janis: Thanks. 8:10:49 PM Canto: She bounces up and over to the bartender! 8:12:06 PM Quintilian: She seems.... effervescent. 8:12:20 PM | Edited 8:12:29 PM Janis: ((28 on search)) 8:12:56 PM Janis: ...you think she might run? 8:13:14 PM Wynn: No need to. If she didn't want to come, she could just say so. 8:13:34 PM Canto: Vel: her choice anyway. 8:13:42 PM Quintilian: It's natural to be nervous. 8:13:50 PM Quintilian: Her life is changing. Not everyone is comfortable with change. 8:14:00 PM Janis: Janis leans in close to the others "There's a guy over in the corner there, I'm getting a bad vibe from him" 8:14:17 PM Janis: Janis nods towards the darkest corner. 8:15:13 PM Quintilian: Vibe? 8:15:21 PM Wynn: Wynn narrows her eyes at him. 8:15:35 PM Janis: Just...a vibe. 8:15:50 PM Canto: He's a human, with pale skin and blonde hair. Very skinny. 8:16:53 PM Wynn: Your... "vibe" is right, though. 8:16:59 PM Janis: Evil? 8:17:07 PM Quintilian: You don't approve of the color of his soul, I take it. 8:17:08 PM Wynn: Possibly. 8:17:54 PM Wynn: So long as he stays over there and makes no attempt to interfere, I do not care what "color" his soul is. 8:19:04 PM Canto: Tyragne comes back over with a tray! It's loaded with sandwiches and stuff. 8:19:21 PM Janis: Janis grabs some 8:19:32 PM Quintilian: Quintilian takes a few as well. 8:20:03 PM Quintilian: Good. Let's go. Thank you, Tyragne. 8:20:22 PM Wynn: Wynn will take one as well. 8:21:02 PM Janis: Sounds good. 8:21:40 PM Quintilian: Quintilian has a way of eating them that involves tearing them into small pieces first. 8:22:06 PM Janis: Janis eats by trying to shove as much in her mouth as humanly possible 8:23:32 PM Wynn: Wynn heads outside with baggage. 8:23:39 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:26:03 PM Quintilian: Quintilian does too. 8:27:30 PM Canto: Okay, you get saddled up and head out! 8:28:40 PM Wynn: Wynn will take up the rear to keep an eye on everyone. 8:28:50 PM Quintilian: Quintilian waits until they're on the road and then eyes Tyragne. 8:28:57 PM Quintilian: Do you have a problem with half-orcs? 8:29:46 PM Canto: Tyragne: What? No, of course not. 8:31:05 PM Canto: Tyragne: Sorry. 8:31:05 PM Quintilian: A lot of people do. 8:31:31 PM Canto: Tyragne: Well, I don't. You just... well. 8:31:34 PM Canto: She blushes a little. 8:32:08 PM Quintilian: I just what. 8:32:11 PM Janis: Janis smiles 8:32:52 PM Canto: Tyragne: Well, you're pretty handsome. Also your'e trying very hard to be you and not someone else and that's interesting to me. 8:33:36 PM Quintilian: You have very strange standards. And everyone should try to be themselves. 8:34:11 PM Canto: Tyragne: Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you. 8:34:22 PM Wynn: Don't mind him. 8:34:30 PM Janis: He doesn't take compliments easily. 8:36:43 PM Quintilian: If you want to mind me, you may certainly do so, provided you're minding me for the right reasons. 8:37:13 PM Canto: Tyragne: I don't know what that even means. 8:37:26 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 8:37:33 PM Quintilian: Hmph. 8:38:26 PM Canto: You ride down the road! You ride for an hour before you have to stop -- some farmers are ushering a long line of cattle across the road. 8:39:03 PM Wynn: Wynn watches our rear. 8:39:35 PM Janis: ((24 Search, for anything weird or off about the farmers or the area)) 8:40:15 PM Canto: Nothing that you can tell. 8:40:35 PM Canto: Tyragne is busy lavishing attention on her steed. 8:41:05 PM Canto: One of the farmers waves in a friendly manner toward the lot of you. "Sorry. Wont' be much longer now." 8:41:25 PM Quintilian: Quintilian waves back. 8:41:41 PM Canto: Roll notice! 8:41:53 PM Janis: ((21)) 8:42:05 PM Quintilian: ((15.)) 8:42:07 PM Wynn: ((15.)) 8:46:54 PM Canto: Okay! Janis gets a prickly feeling on the back of her neck, meaning she's not flat footed as crossbow bolts start flying from the cows at you guys! Wynn ad Quint, what's your Flatfooted ACs? 8:47:03 PM | Edited 8:47:34 PM Wynn: 18. 8:47:32 PM Quintilian: ((10.)) 8:49:53 PM Canto: Okay! Wynn gets hit by a crossbow bolt. One whizzes by Quint's head, and Tyragne's head. One hits Vel in the shoulder. Janis, what's your full AC? 8:50:10 PM Janis: ((16)) 8:52:00 PM Janis: (music) 8:52:08 PM Wynn: ((nat 1)) 8:53:18 PM Canto: Wynn and Janis get all fuzzy headed! Wynn takes 1 Str damage, Janis takes 2. 8:53:36 PM Quintilian: Tyragne, get down! 8:54:04 PM Canto: The heard of cows, and the farmers vanish! Replaced by four dudes with dark robes and cowls, wielding hand-crossbows. 8:54:29 PM Canto: Oh, and Wynn takes 2 damage and Janis 1. Just normal damage. 8:55:00 PM Canto: Initiative! 8:55:16 PM Janis: ((7)) 8:55:27 PM Wynn: ((3. Because the dice hate me.)) 8:55:36 PM Quintilian: ((17.)) 8:56:02 PM Canto: Round 1: Quint, Vel, Cultists, Janis, Wynn, Tyragne. 8:56:06 PM Canto: Quint 8:56:54 PM Quintilian: Quintilian gets between the cultists and Tyragne, drawing his sword and grumbling under his breath! 8:57:07 PM Canto: Easy enough. That all? 8:57:28 PM Quintilian: Quintilian yep. 8:58:33 PM Canto: Vel pulls out a knife and tosses it at one of the Cultists, hitting him square in the shoulder! 9:02:16 PM Canto: The Cultists make their moves. The one that Vel hit with a knife casts some kind of spell on himself, and the last one begins chanting in a distracting, cacophonous singsong. The other two reload their crossbows, shooting at Wynn and Vel! Vel gets hit again, but the other one misses Wynn. 9:02:19 PM Canto: Janis 9:06:33 PM Janis: Janis leaps from her mount and draws her bow 9:06:37 PM Janis: ((End)) 9:06:42 PM Canto: Wynn 9:07:12 PM Wynn: Free action: Fight with warhorse- direct horse to close distance (DC 10: 11) 9:07:31 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace and smashes when she gets close! 9:07:34 PM Canto: Who? 9:07:40 PM Canto: There are four of them. 9:07:59 PM Wynn: The spellcaster guy that probably is a healer. 9:08:26 PM Canto: Roll to hit. 9:08:54 PM | Edited 9:09:30 PM Wynn: ((Nat 20, 27 to confirm, 20 damage on crit)) 9:09:06 PM Canto: Yep, that's a crit. 9:10:32 PM Wynn: ((...20 dmg)) 9:10:42 PM Canto: You smack him good! 9:11:02 PM Canto: There's a 'clangggg' sound. He's apparently wearing armor under the robes. 9:11:27 PM Canto: Round 2: Quint, Vel, Cultists, Janis, Wynn, Tyragne. 9:11:32 PM | Edited 9:12:58 PM Canto: Quint 9:15:03 PM Canto: Quint 9:15:07 PM Quintilian: Quintilian ... 9:15:24 PM Quintilian: Quintilian successfully stays on his mount. ((16!)) 9:15:39 PM Quintilian: Quintilian ... is there anything within melee range of him? 9:16:08 PM Canto: Nope. Well, Tyragne. Your steed. 9:16:15 PM Canto: But none of the people attacking you. 9:16:30 PM Quintilian: Can I get to them and hit them in one round? 9:16:48 PM Canto: Yep. 9:16:56 PM Canto: They're about twenty feet off. 9:17:07 PM Quintilian: Quintilian takes a swing at one of them, then. The same one Wynn hit. 9:17:09 PM Quintilian: ((17.)) 9:17:17 PM Canto: That's a hit. 9:18:22 PM Canto: The cleric goes down as Quint rides up and slashes at him. 9:18:44 PM Canto: Vel gets off his mount, drawing a saber. 9:19:39 PM Canto: The ranged cultists drop their crossbows and close with Quint and Wynn. ACs, Qwynnt? 9:19:54 PM Quintilian: ((12.)) 9:20:01 PM Wynn: 18 9:20:57 PM Canto: One of them draws an axe and smacks Quint in the leg for 8 pts of damage. The other draws a sword, stabbing at Wynn's midsection for 7 points. 9:21:23 PM Quintilian: Quintilian snarls at them! 9:22:38 PM Canto: The Bard takes a shot at Wynn with his crossbow, and hits her. Roll fort, wynn. Actually, Roll two fort checks, Wynn. And roll a second fort check, Janis. 9:23:03 PM Wynn: ((13, 21)) 9:23:06 PM Janis: ((23)) 9:23:54 PM Canto: Wynn takes another 2 pts of STR damage. 9:24:05 PM Canto: Janis 9:26:00 PM Janis: Janis rapid fire to the guy attacking Quint 9:26:14 PM Janis: ((19, 21)) 9:26:22 PM Canto: Both shots hit. 9:26:46 PM Janis: ((13 and 8)) 9:26:57 PM Janis: ((21 Total DAM)) 9:27:07 PM Canto: You pincushion him a bit! 9:27:14 PM Canto: Wynn 9:27:17 PM Janis: ((also, for what it's worth, 10 points of that is frost DAM)) 9:28:01 PM Wynn: (...huzzah. a nat 20 to ride. /eyeroll) Smashing the one that stabbed me. 9:28:32 PM Wynn: ((15 to hit)) 9:29:01 PM Canto: That's a miss! 9:29:08 PM Canto: Tyragne continues hugging her mount and hiding. 9:29:59 PM Canto: Round 3: Quint, Vel, Cultists, Janis, Wynn 9:30:02 PM Canto: Quint 9:30:26 PM Quintilian: ((rolled a 5 on the ride check.)) 9:30:52 PM Canto: I think that just means that you're at a -4 to attack. 9:31:08 PM Quintilian: Quintilian takes another swing and misses! 9:31:41 PM Canto: Vel takes a position between the badguys and Tyragne. 9:32:11 PM Canto: Cultist 1 swings and misses Quint! Cultist 2 slashes at Wynn and hits for 5 damage! 9:34:37 PM Canto: Cultist Bard casts a spell, and this giant shifting mass of color and light appears over his head! Everyone make Will Saves. 9:34:59 PM Janis: ((17)) 9:35:04 PM Quintilian: ((9. Oh dear.)) 9:35:17 PM Wynn: ((8 lol)) 9:36:38 PM Canto: Quint, Wynn, you are hypnotoaded by the hypnotic pattern, as is Tyragne. 9:36:41 PM Canto: Janis 9:36:53 PM Janis: Janis rapid shot the bard! 9:37:06 PM Janis: ((19, 13)) 9:37:11 PM Canto: One hit. 9:37:12 PM Quintilian: ... oh, shhh... 9:37:39 PM Janis: ((8 DAM, as in damn, that's not nearly enough damage)) 9:38:11 PM Canto: WYnn 9:38:16 PM Canto: ALL HAIL THE HYPNOTOAD 9:38:33 PM Canto: Tyragne 9:38:37 PM Canto: ALL HAIL THE HYPNOTOAD 9:39:12 PM Canto: Round 4: Quint, Vel, Cultists, anis, Wynn. 9:39:41 PM Canto: Quint 9:39:57 PM Quintilian: ALL HAIL THE HYPNOTOAD. 9:40:06 PM Quintilian: ((I think, right?)) 9:40:25 PM Canto: YEah, you're still fascinated. 9:40:54 PM Canto: Vel runs forward and slashes the cultist who was attacking quint, taking him out. 9:41:40 PM Canto: The other cultist moves to engage Vel. The Bard continues concentrating on his pattern. 9:41:43 PM Canto: Janis 9:42:00 PM Janis: Janis rapid shot the bard! 9:42:16 PM Janis: ((19, 16)) 9:42:38 PM Canto: Two hits! 9:43:00 PM Janis: ((20 total damage!)) 9:43:33 PM Canto: He goes down! 9:44:25 PM Canto: So does the pattern. Wynn, you can move again. 9:44:28 PM Wynn: Wynn smash Cultist 2. 9:44:29 PM Canto: Wynn 9:44:51 PM Wynn: ((22.)) 9:44:55 PM Canto: Hit! 9:45:18 PM Wynn: ((9,)) 9:46:11 PM Canto: Round 5: Quint, Vel, Last Cultist, Janis, Wynn 9:47:09 PM Quintilian: ((Who's left?)) 9:47:22 PM Canto: Just the last cultist, wielding a sword. 9:47:34 PM Canto: Bard is down, so is the cleric. 9:47:42 PM Quintilian: ((10 for mount controlling.)) 9:47:54 PM Quintilian: Quintilian takes a swing at the last cultist. 9:47:57 PM Quintilian: ((20.)) 9:49:36 PM Canto: Okay! 9:49:41 PM Canto: Mount is controlled. 9:49:49 PM Canto: Quint 9:50:00 PM Quintilian: ((Connection is erratic.)) 9:50:08 PM Quintilian: ((20 to hit.)) 9:50:12 PM Canto: That's a hit! 9:51:23 PM Canto: Quint finishes him off! 9:51:27 PM Canto: Combat over. 9:51:45 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her mace and looks at the others. "Who's hurt?" 9:51:51 PM Canto: Vel: I'll live. 9:51:58 PM Janis: Barely a scratch. 9:52:00 PM Canto: He looks at Tyragne. "You okay?" 9:52:10 PM Canto: Tyragne shakes her head. "Kind of aheadache. 9:52:30 PM Canto: Oh, Wynn, one last Fort save. 9:52:45 PM Wynn: ((17.)) 9:52:50 PM Canto: Okay, you're good. 9:53:12 PM Wynn: Wynn dismounts and starts searching the cleric for identifying information/holy symbols. 9:53:17 PM Canto: Vel looks over the bodies too. 9:53:40 PM Quintilian: Quintilian glowers. 9:53:57 PM Canto: Vel pulls out a holy symbol. "Ah. Yeah, Fivefold Breath. Tiamat cult. That Mherit frequently denounces, of course." 9:53:59 PM Quintilian: Quintilian wipes his sword off and puts it away. 9:54:08 PM Quintilian: Of course. 9:54:31 PM Canto: Vel: Get yourselves healed up. 9:57:50 PM | Edited 9:58:03 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a look at Quint's wound and heals him (8hp?). "Well done, Quintilian." 9:58:03 PM Canto: Vel: We'll pick up the pace, but I don't think we'll have a lot of problems on the way back -- this road is patrolled, and they probably set this up to take advantage of a hole in the patrol schedule. 9:58:25 PM Wynn: Captain Vel, do you require healing? 9:58:31 PM Quintilian: Thank you. 9:58:41 PM Quintilian: I did tell you I wasn't completely incompetent. 9:58:49 PM Canto: Vel shakes his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. The poison was the worst part. 9:58:50 PM Wynn: Not completely, no. 9:58:52 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 9:58:59 PM Quintilian: Quintilian glowers. 9:59:01 PM Wynn: Wynn mounts up again. 9:59:15 PM Canto: Tyragne: You should smile more. Orcs have great smiles. 9:59:51 PM Quintilian: It usually scares people. 10:00:01 PM Janis: Janis remounts as well 10:00:15 PM Canto: Tyragne: Who? 10:00:45 PM Quintilian: People who believe stupid things about orcs. 10:01:02 PM Canto: Vel: Help me pull the bodies off the road. I'll tell the next patroller we see where they are. 10:01:14 PM Wynn: Wynn dismounts and does so. 10:01:21 PM Quintilian: Quintilian helps her. 10:02:00 PM Quintilian: Quintilian checks them while he's down there. 10:02:15 PM Canto: Okay! You put the bodies behind some shrubs and brush so as not to freak any travelers out. 10:05:03 PM Canto: You get back to the city without any further ado! 10:06:14 PM Canto: Vel did indeed report the attack to the next patroller on the road, so the bodies will be taken care of. 10:06:34 PM Canto: Vel says you're welcome to keep the loot. 10:09:16 PM Canto: Tyragne gives you all hugs! 10:09:38 PM Canto: Tyragne: you guys were awesome! 10:09:41 PM Quintilian: Quintilian hugs her back. She's too damn cute not to. 10:09:55 PM Janis: Janis hugs back too. 10:09:56 PM Wynn: Wynn does not. She's awkward. 10:10:00 PM Janis: Janis enjoys hugs 10:10:14 PM Canto: Tyragne: I mean, you were before I blacked out. You might have all fallen off your horses when I was staring at pretty colors. But you'd still be cool! 10:10:36 PM Quintilian: Bardic magic. 10:10:58 PM Janis: I was totally cool! 10:11:00 PM Canto: Tyragne: But still! Without you guys I'm sure I'd be getting inducted into an evil cult or something now. 10:11:02 PM Janis: I killed the bard! 10:11:08 PM Janis: Single-handedly! 10:11:34 PM Canto: Tyrangne: And I'm too short and broadshouldered to look good in robes. 10:11:41 PM Canto: Tyragne: So thanks! 10:11:49 PM Wynn: Walk always in the light and you'll be fine. Good luck to you. 10:13:03 PM Quintilian: Bards do have a tendency toward fragility, though not as bad as wizards. 10:13:24 PM Quintilian: And just be careful out there. If the dragon god doesn't start protecting you better, tell him to take a hike. 10:13:55 PM Canto: Tyragne: Who said he didn't? He sent you guys, right? 10:14:10 PM Janis: Well, technically Vel sent us. 10:14:17 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 10:14:19 PM Quintilian: Of course he gets the credit for that. And if it had gone wrong, he'd've had none of the blame. 10:14:20 PM Janis: We're not sure about anything else. 10:14:24 PM Quintilian: That's how gods work in a nutshell. 10:14:45 PM Janis: Quint has a point, though. 10:15:18 PM Janis: My mom would say, "Gods are nice, but you should always be able to go without 'em, if you have to." 10:16:03 PM Canto: Tyragne: Hmm. 10:16:22 PM Quintilian: And he was the one who gave you abilities that made you a target in the first place. So even if he deserves credit, it deserves little credit. 10:16:40 PM Canto: Tyragne frowns. 10:16:51 PM Wynn: Wynn does too. 10:17:01 PM Canto: Tyragne: I was just saying thank you. 10:17:28 PM Canto: Tyragne: Now I feel foolish. 10:17:33 PM Janis: Don't. 10:17:36 PM Quintilian: ... right. You're welcome. Maybe we'll meet again some day. 10:17:40 PM Janis: Your welcome. 10:18:05 PM Wynn: Quintilian likes to over-think faith. 10:18:21 PM Quintilian: ... sorry. Sometimes I get carried away. 10:18:40 PM Canto: Tyragne: Only some of him does. 10:18:53 PM Canto: She looks at Vel. "So where do I go now?" 10:19:07 PM Quintilian: No, I like to think about faith, rather than blindly having it. 10:19:36 PM Canto: Vel: I'll take you to our headquarters and they'll get you set up with a room and all that stuff. 10:19:51 PM Canto: Vel looks at you guys. "I'll meet you at your ship later." 10:19:56 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 10:20:23 PM Quintilian: Right. 10:20:32 PM Janis: Good. 10:20:40 PM Canto: They go off! 10:21:01 PM Quintilian: Quintilian bows solemnly to Tyragne, and heads back to the ship. 10:21:32 PM Janis: Janis waves bye and follows 10:22:22 PM Canto: Vel takes the mounts, as well. 10:23:49 PM Wynn: Wynn will walk her mount back with the others, then spend some time with it before heading in (unless there's gonna be more onboard) 10:24:32 PM Canto: Well, a few hours later Vel shows up again with your payment. 10:25:32 PM Janis: ((What did he bring?)) 10:25:35 PM Wynn: Wynn will be there by then. 10:26:37 PM Quintilian: I was halfway hoping it would be one of the lizardhorses. 10:27:05 PM Canto: Vel: Well, I could arrange that, if you'd like. If you have the room to accomodate them. 10:27:23 PM Janis: We have a whole forest. 10:28:21 PM Quintilian: They seemed pleasant enough. 10:32:04 PM Canto: Vel: A forest? 10:32:28 PM Janis: It's something to do with planes. But yeah, our ship has a forest. 10:33:07 PM Canto: Vel: Oh. Well, I could definitely arrange that if you'd like that for your payment. 10:33:39 PM Janis: Not sure how much use that would actually be for us. 10:33:51 PM Janis: We spend most of our time on a ship. 10:34:36 PM Canto: Vel puts another coin purse on the table. 10:35:14 PM Quintilian: They could be useful. 10:35:16 PM Canto: Vel: There's 1000 gold for services rendered, in addition to the 2000 from this morning. You can keep the Portable Hole and anything you looted from Mherit, as well. 10:35:31 PM Wynn: ...thank you. That is quite generous. 10:35:42 PM Quintilian: Useful. 10:36:04 PM Janis: ...ok, fine. We'll swap out the 1000 gp for the steed. 10:37:29 PM Canto: Vel: Don't worry about it, I'll have some of them brought here as a bonus. 10:37:41 PM Janis: Perfect. 10:37:56 PM Quintilian: ... thank you. 10:38:13 PM Quintilian: ... they were friendly. And... cute. 10:38:36 PM Janis: Janis smiles at Quint "So, found some nature you like." 10:39:25 PM Quintilian: They were trained, which falls under art. 10:39:58 PM Janis: Janis rolls her eyes 10:40:04 PM Canto: Vel: All right. I have some paperwork to do, so I'll see you guys later. How long will you be on this plane? 10:40:13 PM Wynn: ...we have got to work on your conversation skills. 10:40:23 PM Janis: Not sure. 10:40:30 PM Wynn: At least another day. We're waiting for word from our research. 10:40:51 PM Quintilian: My conversation skills are fine, you just don't like what I have to say. 10:41:01 PM Canto: Vel: All right. Well, maybe next time I can just viist whtout trying to drag you into corporate contract work or intrigue. 10:41:14 PM Wynn: You're always welcome. 10:41:20 PM Janis: We don't mind. 10:41:33 PM Canto: He leaves! 10:42:49 PM Janis: ...ok then. 10:43:14 PM | Edited 10:43:16 PM Wynn: Wynn heads off to get out of her armor! 10:43:22 PM Quintilian: I didn't mind either.